Origins
by Luna-Ciela
Summary: Dans une époque où le futur était incertain, les guerres et corruptions s'acharnèrent, les meurtres et les assassinats se perpétuaient comme un doux poison. C'était monnaie courante qu'un jeune Roi mourrait d'une manière des plus suspecte. Les gens s'entre-tuèrent pouvoir et la domination. L'amour aurait-il sa place? SS/TJ Mpreg Bonne Lecture !


**Origins**

 **Genre :** Romance, UA, Slash, Historique, Drame, Aventure

 **Rating:** M

 **Univers:** Harry Potter

 **Couple:** Severus/Tom

 **Disclaimer** : Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages

 **Correction faite par** : harry severus potter snape (Mercii)

 **Résumé** :

Dans une époque où le futur était incertain, les guerres et corruptions s'acharnèrent, les meurtres et les assassinats se perpétuaient comme un doux poison. C'était monnaie courante qu'un jeune Roi mourrait d'une manière des plus suspecte. Les gens s'entre-tuèrent pouvoir et la domination. L'amour aurait-il sa place ? SS/TJ Mpreg

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _« Ils se disaient depuis le temps ancien que tout commença par un seul être vivant. »_

 **Chapitre premier – « je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je te hais de toute mon âme, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans la prochaine… à tout jamais »**

Dans un passé des plus lointain dans lequel les événements qui se déroulaient n'étaient que l'ébauche d'une futile guerre qui ne cessait d'être le quotidien de tous. Dans les coulisses, l'événement le plus marquant qui se déployait à cette époque, allait engendrer la destruction inexorable du monde et créer au fil du temps un mal-être…

Peu de monde dans le futur connaissaient la cause du terrible et funeste déclin de ce dernier et le peu qui le connaissaient se trouvèrent toujours interdit face aux événements passé ; mais leurs bouches cessèrent de se sceller lorsque le moment fut venu de transmettre à la nouvelle génération l'histoire de leur passé, leur Histoire.

Il était de leur devoir de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs et d'empêcher qu'une telle catastrophe ne se reproduise à nouveau. Mais l'Histoire ne gardait que les événements marquants et au fil du temps, les quelques prémices de la déchéance furent oubliées par l'Histoire et les vieux souvenirs. Ces prémices auraient peut-être pu empêcher la mort d'un grand nombre d'innocents, cela aurait pu empêcher leur déclin à eux deux… Mais nul n'avait le pouvoir de prédire le futur, malheureusement pour eux.

 **L'Antiquité**

Dans une époque où le futur était incertain, les guerres et corruptions s'acharnèrent, les meurtres et les assassinats se perpétuaient comme un doux poison. C'était monnaie courante qu'un jeune Roi mourrait d'une manière des plus suspecte. Les gens s'entre-tuèrent pouvoir et la domination. Dans cette époque archaïque, le savoir était un don rare et plus rare encore, le don de savoir guérir les maux inconnus de tous. Mais un homme avait cette capacité et ce don rare. Ce jeune homme qui avait tout juste 20 ans se nommait Sevius Prince, un orphelin parmi tant d'autres surtout à cette époque où les guerres séparaient les familles.

Le nombre d'orphelins ne cessait d'augmenter au fil du temps : ils devenaient des plaies pour les empires et certains royaumes les utilisaient comme esclaves domestiques, sexuels etc.., très peu d'entre eux réussissaient à atteindre l'âge adulte et le peu qui y parvenait avait abandonné leur dignité. Mais il existait des cas rarissimes d'orphelins qui réussissaient à s'en sortir sans pourtant perdre leur dignité, ceux-là étaient destinés à un grand avenir et étaient bénis des dieux. Sevius Prince faisait partie de ces cas rares.

N'ayant nulle part où aller et voyant le malheur autour de lui, il s'était appliqué à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus son manque d'expérience et de savoir se faisait ressentir et dès l'âge de douze ans, il fut parti. À cette époque, les enfants, surtout les orphelins, devenaient extrêmement matures et avaient le besoin de survivre quoi qu'il en coûte. Ils avaient beau n'être que des enfant, leur esprits était (étaient) bien avancé Un jour, un gardien dit « il n'y a pas meilleure arme et assassin qu'un enfant ».

Pendant huit années, il voyagea dans ces terres archaïques, aidant et soignant chaque personne ayant besoin de ses soins, son nom était murmuré dans chaque recoin du monde. Mais, avant d'être connu par les grands de ce monde, il disparut et partit vers d'autres contrées.

Le jeune adulte se plaignait depuis toujours de tout et rien, critiquait toute sorte de choses. Il n'accordait son estime qu'à une poignée de personnes qui, eux même, étaient déjà mortes, terrassées par la maladie, d'autres par la guerre. A cette époque peu de personnes mouraient de vieillesse. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il aimait peu de choses, et détestait presque tout, en fin de compte il ne supportait personne. Il avait pris l'habitude de juger bien trop facilement les gens et à tout cela s'ajoutait bien d'autres défauts.

En ce monde où la vie est hasardeuse, ils vivaient tous les jours comme si c'était le dernier. Aucune promesse n'était accordée et cela touchait la populace mais aussi les Rois et Reines qui eux-mêmes avaient une vie encore plus courte que le peuple. C'était un monde assez simple à comprendre : plus tu étais riche, plus tu mourais tôt.

Après avoir visité les pays alentours, passant entre des pays extrêmement froids et à l'opposé des pays extrêmement chauds. Il put récolter des ingrédients uniques à travers des paysages époustouflants oubliant les guerres et querelles futiles. Entre des lacs de feu et de glace, dans lesquels se mêlaient des parfums d'épices de toutes sortes et de nourriture incongrues, grâce à ce voyage il put considérer que la nature humaine n'était pas aussi mauvaise, les gens étaient accueillants, et il put aider ceux dans le besoin. En parcourant ces différentes terres, il apprit leurs savoirs et acquit de l'expérience.

Il avait un jour essayé d'apprendre à un peuple barbare, comment soigner certains maux : ils avaient été incapables de répéter les gestes requis, pourtant, de son point de vue, c'était assez simple, presque inné. Après ce malencontreux échec, il avait retenté l'expérience mais on le pourchassa, le traitant de diable et d'un mot qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, de _sorcier_. Il fut obligé de quitter ce royaume à la hâte et cet échec ne fit que le rendre encore plus froid.

Pendant sa fuite, le jeune homme avait entendu parler, au cours de son voyage, de l'existence d'un pays riche et exotique, dont le Roi avait imposé à son peuple des lois qui leur accordaient des droits et libertés mais aussi des devoirs. C'était, pour ainsi dire, incongru avait-il pensé « incongru mais intéressant ». La route fut longue, cela durait des mois, entre les détours qu'il fallait faire pour éviter des pays quelque peu instables politiquement et d'autres problèmes climatiques et naturels. Il arriva enfin sur les îles.

Il s'agissait d'un pays insulaire dont le territoire était composé de plusieurs îles. Cet archipel se trouvait entre la Thessalie (Grèce) et l'Empire Perse (Turquie) et avait pour mers la mer Égée et la mer de Crète. Les îles Sporades étaient au nombre de quatre, elles avaient toutes des fonctions différentes. Tout d'abord, la plus grande, Chloris où se trouvait la population, ensuite Priape, l'île administrative, puis Thémis, l'île de la justice, c'était là que se trouvaient les tribunaux et les sièges de l'armée, et la toute dernière et plus petite : Théra.

L'île était elle-même divisée en deux : la partie nord était pour les artisans qui se trouvaient également être les riches et les protecteurs des familles royales, car leur savoir avait largement contribué à améliorer la société. Ils continuaient perpétuellement à créer des choses nouvelles pour l'époque. Cette partie de l'île était complètement interdite à quiconque. La partie sud de l'île comprenait la résidence du palais royal où nul ne pouvait entrer sans autorisation. Les portes ne s'ouvraient qu'une fois par mois pour permettre à la population de découvrir la partie sud de l'île et en fin de journée, les portes se refermaient en attendant le mois prochain.

Pour 1617 avant J-C, l'archipel était en avance par rapport à son temps. C'était une population très organisée qui savait déjà comment élaborer des lois complexes. Leurs villes étaient aussi bien organisées. Mais leurs savoirs, gardés confidentiels, créaient des conflits entre les pays alentours qui jalousaient leur réussite dans tous les secteurs. L'île était en pleine croissance et attirait de plus en plus de regards envieux. La population augmenta drastiquement pendant dix ans. L'organisation des villes facilitait l'aménagement des communautés. De plus, les îles Sporades étaient entourées de mers dangereuses dont la navigation menait, la plupart du temps, à la mort des équipages à bord des navires. Ces pays envieux échouaient dans leurs conquêtes, néanmoins chaque empire attendait la réaction du souverain de Théra face à ces affamés qu'étaient les souverains des empires autours, pourtant rien ne venait du Roi et c'est dans une ambiance joviale qu'il n'avait jamais connu que Sevius arriva au large des côtes de Chloris.

 _«_ Incroyable _»_ Pensa-t-il en observant l'île _«_ c'est vraiment l'île de glace et de feu _»_ continu a-t-il à voix haute. L'îlot était composé de plusieurs parties : du côté nord, il y avait des glaces, ensuite des sources chaudes, puis une forêt tropicale, pour donner suite à cela la plus grande ville de Chloris donnait accès au port et au sud de l'île. Il y avait aussi le désert avec ses Oasis. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Personne ne savait cela mais, d'après les rumeurs qui couraient, le roi avait demandé à quelques-uns de ses artisans 'scientifiques' de chercher la cause d'une si grande différence de température sur une île de 15 kilomètres.

« En effet ! » approuva un homme qui jouait les guides. Ici, les guides étaient obligatoires pour pouvoir entrer dans le territoire et recevoir une plaque pour pouvoir rester à Chloris. C'était pour ne pas mourir malencontreusement, « ici la nature est dominante » avaient pris la peine de justifier le souverain des îles Sporades. « C'est une île battue par les vents, elle a une force et une beauté pure celle-ci est au centre du carrefour de routes commerciales maritimes, seuls nos bateaux peuvent naviguer sur ces mers ravageuses. » continua le guide avec suffisance.

Malgré sa réticence à l'écoute de ce discours commercial, il ne put que constater à quel point l'homme était dans le vrai : l'île de Chloris avait plusieurs groupes ethniques différents. Leurs réussites allaient au-delà de toute espérance, le fait que les gens venaient de tout horizon et amenaient avec eux leur savoir-faire accentuait l'ambiance générale de l'île. Le port donnait directement accès à la ville et la variété de plats proposés était hallucinante. La présence de marchands ambulants illustrait ce fait.

« La forêt tropicale est si fertile que la population se met à penser qu'un manche à balais planté dans la terre fleurira le lendemain ! » La forêt était hautement protégée par l'armée pour empêcher toute disparition d'espèce, une communauté s'y était installée pour protéger le domaine, personne à part eux n'était autorisé prés de cette forêt. Le roi avait quand même mis en place des jardins botaniques et des réserves naturelles pour que les curieux puissent y assouvir leur envie d'aventure. Il avait aussi ajouté quelques animaux. Cette région de l'île avait un climat tropical.

Ce petit tour de l'île fait, on leur accorda une identification avec toutes leurs informations dessus et le pourquoi de cette visite. A la fin de ce mois, les portes du palais royal s'ouvraient, ils devraient s'y rendre pour, soit obtenir l'autorisation de rester, soit l'obligation de partir. Mais, en arrivant aux portes de la plus grande ville de Chloris se nommant Mirah, Sevius savait que son choix était fait : il allait rester ici, peut-être pas définitivement mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il décida d'en faire sa résidence principale.

La ville était surréaliste, elle allait au-delà de l'imaginaire, elle redéfinissait l'environnement dans lequel elle était et changeait la notion même de ville. L'architecture était inspirée des perses : chaque façade était finement décorée. Les bâtiments étaient d'une élégance rare, les odeurs des épices, encens et de plantes se faisaient ressentir dans les rues. Ces dernières étaient certes bondées de monde mais on pouvait se déplacer sans difficulté, chaque bâtiment était espacé pareillement par rapport aux routes, pour ne pas que cela devint étouffant. En marchant, on pouvait sentir le vent marin ramener sa fraîcheur dans cette ville somptueuse. Les tenues étaient plutôt légères, inspirées de tenues indiennes et de la Thessalie.

En voyant la soirée se rafraîchir, le guide les libéra. Ce fut ainsi que Sevius se dirigea directement dans le quartier des Hôtes et la vue le laissa rêveur. Pour accéder au quartier des hôtes, il fallait prendre une péniche pour accéder au fleuve qui entourait le quartier. Entre les habitations des hôtes, il y avait des palmiers et quelques ponts et, passé les quelques couples, c'était un quartier calme d'où l'on pouvait voir des magasins de luxe et quelques restaurants aux prix plus qu'exorbitants qui encerclaient le quartier. Sans doute pour inciter à acheter en abondance et dilapider leur argent. Le quartier était luxuriant et le prix pour une nuit faisait certainement tourner de l'œil bien des personnes.

Pour ce que leur guide leur avait dit, la monnaie de l'île avait tellement de valeur que le changement de devise était avantageux pour chaque pays qui voulait y séjourner quelque temps et y dilapider des fortunes. Les habitants d'ici vivaient aisément et confortablement dans leurs différents quartiers. Les quelques mendiants dans les rues étaient des touristes qui s'étaient fait avoir par le business capitaliste et n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour repartir. Comme quoi, même dans une ville comme celle-ci, il existait toujours des inégalités. Se constat laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Le tour du quartier fini, il rentra dans sa loge en attendant la fin du mois pour y rencontrer le Souverain. De ce qu'il put entendre en laissant traîner ses oreilles, il se nommait Tomas Rosud, sa famille régnait depuis plus de 200 ans mais c'était bien lui, il y avait de cela dix ans, qui avait engagé tout ce développement. Il dirigeait d'une main de fer, c'était un homme que l'on disait trop conquérant dont l'ego n'avait point de fin. Il jubilait du malheur des uns, son dicton n'était autre qu'il vivait pour régner. Il s'agissait d'un habile calculateur qui se jouait des dames tombant sous son charme. Les ragots du peuple étaient de savoir qui serait la malheureuse à souffrir entre ses mains.

Il pouvait ne pas répondre aux provocations de guerre des empires alentour mais l'homme ne craignait personne, ni même les dieux car il ne croyait pas en eux. Il était ouvert à toute croyance et le peuple s'en sentait soulagé d'un poids, de peur d'être martyrisé comme dans d'autres pays où une seule croyance faisait loi. Mais peu importait ce que l'on disait de lui, les habitants s'accordaient tous à dire que c'était un homme soucieux du bien-être de son peuple. Il était toujours à leur écoute par le biais de représentants qui faisaient chaque jour des rapports détaillés, améliorant ainsi la vie de chacun.

Face à tous ces paradoxes sur l'homme, Sevius était dubitatif : il ne croyait guère à ces mots mais quelques habitants le rassuraient en lui lançant un « vous verrez bien lorsque vous le rencontrerez, c'est un homme atypique, prenez garde à ne pas succomber à son charme. »

 _Il aurait dû écouter ces doux conseils et ne pas se laisser séduire aussi facilement, mais cela était impossible... Comment lui résister alors que tous deux étaient destinés à être ensemble. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Oh oui le pire._

 **Poudlard 9 janvier 1971-minuit-**

Severus Snape était maintenant âgé de 11 ans. En cette heure tardive, l'enfant dormait à points fermés mais ses sourcils froncés montraient une certaine angoisse : les lèvres pincées, il secouait rudement la tête, tentait de se réveiller mais ne le pouvait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être clouer au lit et avait le sentiment de peser une tonne, comme si on l'obligeait à faire ce songe mais que son inconscient combattait cette obligation, en vain. Severus Snape était plongé dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais, une impression de déjà vu le prenait aux tripes et, sans connaître la raison, il appréhendait chaque parole, chaque rencontre et chaque événement.

C'était un rêve bien étrange...

 **Reviews !**

 **Que l'esprit des fêtes illumine ta demeure, ton âme et celle de tes proches ! Bon réveillon et joyeux noël !**


End file.
